Linger
by Masquelarede99
Summary: Percy Jackson was never lucky . He always made the wrong choices. But this time it was more then a mistake . It was attraction .
1. Linger ( preview)

Disclaimer

_**Luke : Oh ! great . It's not enough that Riordian kills me now you are gone kill me ! aren't you?**_

_**Me : Oh , dear it's much worse believe me **_

_**Percy : For some reason, I have to agree with Luke on this one . Who knows what your evil-fangirl mind thinking right now . **_

_**Me : Glad you know , Percy .**_

_**Luke : Is it me or does someone else have a bad feeling about this ?**_

_**Me : Girls , this is what you been waiting for ! ( smirking slightly )**_

_Percy : ( uh,oh)_

_Preview_

_People say eyes are the windows to the soul , _

_Percy had to disagree not that he had anything against the quote but it was just that he had a diffrent _

_attention from a certain arch-enemy . He would have given anything to change the attention to just eyes for feelings but well the green/blue eyed boy didn't have much luck did he now ? _

_It all started in a damp corner of Manhattan . Percy had to return to his home after the quest with the Golden fleece ._

_His backpack was hanging from one of his shoulders as Percy walked through the damp alley , his backpack was full of dangerous stuff that most teenagers didn't use . It was all fueled up with swords_

_and knifes from Camp Half-Blood , ambrosia in a zip bag ( which was even dangerous to demi-gods if they take too much to humans well ambrosia had no mercy it would burn you to ashes if you were a human which was almost sad cause ambrosia was everything delicious in the world .) , well except clothes ( and well almost all of them were dirty , I mean what do you except he was a boy ) and his pen which turned to ten feet sword and yes he was sure he wasn't mentally confused , He called it Riptide a sword in a form of a pen which whenever you opened the cap it turned to ten feet long sword with gleaming gold material that only would kill demigods and monsters ._

_It was raining slightly do to the black clouds hanging over Manhattan , Percy never liked sky and would probably would never will like the sky ._

_He had restricted orders from Chiron to never fly in a airplane or do anything close to the sky._

_Which wasn't really hard for Percy sense he never liked Zeus's territory . _

_He tryed hard not to get his clothes wet but to his luck he got all water over his clothes._

_Percy walked slowly his way to his house . _

_Now you are probably asking . Are you insane? why don't you get a ride in a cab ?_

_My answer would be that I didn't have any money . I was penny less . I used all of my drachma with the cab that got us to Hermes place and well I didn't have any mortal money because I thought I wasn't gone go to camp for a few weeks even months which would not made my summer happy . Hell I didn't even know that I was gone go to Camp Half- Blood when Annabeth showed up at school and said that camp was attacked . So you can guess my point ._

_Percy had to cross a corner to get to his house as a shortcut . He didn't want to be late then he already was . It was already ten pm. . He wasn't happy to cross the dark empty corner but well he had to it before he would get his mom panicked. _

_A boy was walking through the dark empty corner and he stopped in front of the Percy the boy lifted his blue jacket's hood ._

_Percy gulped upon seeing who it was it was his arch enemy . Luke Castellan the same boy that lefted them to join Kronos side . He had his sandy-blonde hair dry even though it was raining . His blue eyes were misty blue . His scar that he got on a quest that envolved the dragon was still was on his face . Although the sandy-haired boy was still handsomer then ever . _

_" Taking a walk ? now isn't that a little to late Perce ?" the blonde whispered in a husky voice in Percy ear ._

_Percy taked one step back he felt like a prey that was running from getting killed . Which wouldn't be to diffrent from the situation Percy was in right now._

_" don't call me that " the blue/green eyed boy said clenching his teeth when saying the words._

_" why Perce? , I like it " Luke said his voice still husky although this time he took two steps to Percy and whispered into his ear this time to . _

_Percy felt hot it was probably his mind screaming at him to run, scream or to something to get out of Luke's view . But Percy was sure it was Luke's body pressing against him , Luke's mouth touching his ear wasn't helping at all it was getting worse . It gave him a little -thump-thump on Percy's heart ._

_Percy wondered if Luke sensed it but he just glared at Luke as hard as he could and gave him a 9- out of 10 I kill you later look . _

_" well I don't " Percy said his voice dropping with venom his normally friendly eyes didn't look so friendly anymore._

_Percy's eyes had a little confusion with anger and something else when he said that ... _

_" well that's to bad , Perce , isn't it ? but you still didn't answered my question" Luke spoke taking a step closer to Percy_

_Know they were ten or eight inches apart and well Percy felt awkward._

_" You must be crazy, if you think I am telling you anything " Percy said glaring at Luke again_

_" really ? would this change it ?" Luke said taking a step closer to Percy as he pressed Percy's body to the cement wall._

_His one hand was at Percy's black hair ._

_The other hand was pushing Percy against the wall , Luke's lips were on Percy's making Percy a little to hot_

_Percy 's mind had other ideas like slapping Luke or screaming to make someone get in here and help him to beat the hell up out of Luke . _

_His Brain Just_

_S_

_h_

_u_

_t_

_D_

_o_

_w_

_n_

_He looked at Luke , suprized but it felt warm and comforting in this day of rain ._

_Seconds away he kissed Luke back , this time the green /blue eyed boy had Luke on the wall in the same postion_

_Percy wasn't sure of how many minutes or even hours they kissed but it ended._

_Luke looked at him smirking slightly like it was just a game and he won ._

_Luke dissappeard leaving sparks where_

_Percy touched at his lips to make sure he just kissed his arch-enemy_

_and he felt a warm substance lingering around his lips and minthy smell._

_One thing was for sure Percy in was in sure for a lot of trouble..._

_A/N:_

_ Hey guys please review ! reviews makes me motivate in writing fanfictions ! so favorite and review for updates ! _

_:)_

_and remember this isn't a one shot this is a preview!_


	2. Chapter 1 ( Lies Beneath)

_HEY ! :) Guys thank you so much for the reviews !_

_You review more and I'll update and give you each a virtual cupcake and a virtual hug!_

_Here is a another site of fanfiction so you can Pm ! me you know for asking for updates or for any questions , on the story_

_or if you just want to talk with me !_

_Site Name : Quotev - User Name : Runekel ( the photo of me in Quotev is diffrent sense this site is much more safer !_

_Replies-_

**_PolympianLover114 : _**

_Aww! thank you so much it makes me smile when I read reviews like this ! I'll update as fast as I can_

_**The Marshmallow Fairy :**_

_Thank you for the comment ! and the advice I try harder this time and proof read it first ! it's just that English it's my third language and I just came here and well I'm not really great at grammar , sorry ! but I try harder ! :) I promise _

**_GoddessOFSweetness-Me :_**

_Thank you some much ! I'll continue don't worry !_

**_Runelee :_**

_Thank you so much ! I'll love when I read comments like this ! I'll update as fast as I can !_

**_Luke : I knew you were gone pull, this off ! _**

**_Me :_**_**Aww!**_**_ so glad you know, Luke . It's honor you know._**

**_Percy : Didn't I said , that she probably lost , her screw ? see I was right ! in your face Annabeth!_**

**_Annabeth : Yeah, right Percy . I know what I am talking , about ! she is probably has a fan girl crush, on Luke ._**

**_Me : Oh, How did you know ? _**

**_Luke : Duh! she is the daughter of goddess of wisdom Athena ! you should really study, your Greek myths_**

**_Percy : Yeah , mister I know, everything ! Tell us _**

**_Me : Okay, okay share , these cookies maybe they help, all of you call down ._**

**_Percy : Yes, cookies !_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

_I unfortunately don't own , Percy Jackson series or the Heroes Of Olympus oh , fate how cruel can you get ? T.T_

_Chapter 1- ( Lies Beneath )_

_I looked at where Luke was, one second ago . For some reason I felt a little shocked , nervous of what to say to my friends about this _

_I felt mad , I felt happy . It was like I was in some dark pit ready to fly up, and meet the cement floor on the ground . I was confused, no point of denying that . _

_I could already see me mom's and my friends at Camp-Half- Blood faces with shocked expressions , looking at me, wide mouth open . _

_ Especially Grover and Annabeth. I sighed, things weren't getting easier by just imaging, what would they think ._

_ I had to think of something else . Like how warm Luke was , or his minty breath or how he looked , when he smiled or- wait what the hell am I thinking ?! ._

_ No, no I can't feel anything for him, he is a traitor ._

_ A road to cross, a person to hate . I wasn't suppose to feel, like this ._

_ I looked again at where he was a minute ago and cursed at him, under my breath for making things complicated then it already was for my life, and to tell you something my life isn't your jam on bread type of life ._

_ I walked through, the dump street which Luke cornered me for Hades know what ._

_ I felt nervous , like I was ready to tell what happened , with Luke and I but I couldn't ._

_ I better keep the 'little indecent ' in secret ._

_ Just in case. I don't know how much I walked, cursing of how Luke ruin's my life, in hundred ways ._

_ But I finally found my way to my mom's house . Exhausted I stopped in my tracks , my blue aqua back pack hanged on one of my shoulders . I looked at myself deciding , to well clean up a bit ._

_I knew , I didn't look my best , and well I didn't want my mom to get panicked, trust me you never want your mom to get panicked , or your life on Earth just get more harder like in Hell. _

_My black raven hair was messy touched everyone it even covered my eyesight , I looked like I just ran away from a Drakon on fourteen miles by walking , and well I was pretty sure that was not very healthy after what happened between Luke and I ._

_ My face was red hot , and well my arm was hurt slightly after Luke pressed me in the wall , hard . My lip was bleeding slightly, after few minutes of hard kissing against the cold cement wall ._

_I didn't need , a Aphrodite kid to tell me, I needed a miracle make up ._

_But I just went with the easy way, I took the zip bag from my blue aqua back pack , and toke out one __ambrosia from the zip bag ._

___It tasted like the blue cookies my mom made me, when I need to smile and forget , about my bad day . Which was probably everyday _

___I zipped the bag , and put it back, in my blue aqua backpack ._

___" well that's that " I said to myself making sure I didn't lost my voice , or I didn't sound so guilty which I was . _

___ I looked at riptide , checking my reflection making sure I didn't look like I just ran a marathon , and not a easy one to tell you that ._

___I put riptide back, at my blue back pack too ._

___I sighed making sure I breathed . I took a breath, in and out ._

___I opened the brown-oak door , making every good and bad prediction of what would I had to face as I soon opened , the door._

___'" well , well you decided, to finally come back , what made you ?" It was a voice I heard before but not a welcoming voice , I leave you with that .  
_

___I was pretty sure mom wasn't home , by the way the sandy-blond boy was relaxed playing with one of a statues of my dad's horse, _

___" leave that alone , Luke " I said glaring at him_

___I wasn't gone let Luke have what he wanted , I was gone be the old Percy , the innocent the one who hated , Luke ._

___" why ? you don't seem to having any fun now , do you ?" Luke chuckled his scar , making him look evil more then he looked ever ._

___" leave me , alone ! what's wrong with you ? " I said with a tired expression on the verge of breaking down ._

___" nothing , but there is something wrong with you " Luke said not even flinching , when I gave him ten out of- ten leave me alone look ._

_" what is it then ?" I asked curious , although I didn't show masking my emotions out of my face._

_" this " he said as he came closer , and closer I wasn't sure why I wasn't screaming or hitting him or killing him with riptide ._

_I just froze ,as my mind just _

_S_

_h_

_u_

_t_

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n _

_again . He looked at me some strange expression on his face , and just looked at me and pulled me with his hand on my own and let me down onto my room._

_He closed the door , " now that's done " he said chuckling and kissed me harder this time full on the lips._

_I looked at him again , like a dead fish looking for words , to asking him what was he thinking , doing all of , this ._

_But I couldn't , well I was lucky sense well I heard , a key opening the door and a " Percy ? are you home ? " _

_I was gone reply , when I noticed , actually I wasn't that lucky , mom was here with Luke and me kissing ._

_I broke the kiss and cursed under my mouth , " ugh , I hate my luck " _

**_A/N:_**

_hey guys ! hope you like this chapter ! a cliff hanger ! ( giving a high five to the reader )_


End file.
